mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 10 - 10/17/11
Summary Update 10 features lots of new art and bug fixes to some old, outstanding issues. New poses, new icons, and new taunts were added across for bot in game and main menu. We fixed some long standing issues with Jump Jets and draining skills. We also greatly reworked quick matching to solve a lot of the issues with players not getting into games when they should. Game play changes this week center around flattening the power curve from level 1 to level 15. We liked the lethality of the end game and have attempted to pull up the early game. Level 1 will now have approximately the same power as level 3 did before this update. All health and damage numbers for weapons have been altered to reflect this. New Features and Improvements *New free Pro rotation: Captain Spark, Tank, Assault, Support, Gunner *New poses for all classes in the main menu. *Added the ability to spin characters in the main menu. *Refactored quick matching. Finding screen will now display X/10. *When quick matching top of the screen will display the progress of filling up the game. *Annihilator now damages Firebases and Combat Kitties *Improved how we select in-game voice for Pros so that players will hear them more often. *Added “First Win of the Day” bonus for Combat Credits. *Updated end game summary screen to show how the Combat Credits were earned. *Reduced the distance of all melee weapon lunges. *New icons for all Uniforms. Gun Mountain *“Untitled Arena” renamed to “Gun Mountain” *Continued art revisions Misc Balance *Base Critical Shot Chance: 5 -> 7 *Juice: Critical Shot Chance: 50 -> 60 *All Alt-Fire Grapple: Damage 200 -> 250 *All Lunges: Length 1024 -> 768 *Modified most side effects of Endorsements Bots *Jackbot: Grapple Damage: 500 -> 1000 *Jackbot: Projectile Speed: 3000 -> 3750 *Jackbot: Health: 40000 -> 30000 *Fuji: Health: 12500 -> 10000 Assassin *Health: 640 -> 750 *Dagger/Sword: Damage: 66 -> 70 *Shuriken: 28 -> 30 *Cloak: Possibly fixed issue that caused assassins to appear cloaked but not gain the non-ai-targetted benefits of being cloaked if they let their cloak drain completely. *Cloak: No longer takes ⅙ of the skill when used but still requires ⅙ to use it. Assault *Fly: Possibly fixed issue that caused Assaults to fly longer then they should. *Fly: No longer drains ⅙ of the skill when used but still requires ⅙ to use it. *Health: 850 -> 1000 *Assault Rifle: Damage: 17 -> 18 *Grenade Launcher: Damage: 94 -> 99 Captain Spark *Health: 640 -> 800 *Megahurtz: New effect *Ray Gun: New reload animation *Ray Gun: Damage: 55 -> 58 *Voltage Spike: Fixed attack animations not playing if they happen right before you land. *Voltage Spike: Damage: 75 -> 60 *Voltage Spike: Rate Of Fire: 1 -> 1.3 *Voltage Spike: Alt Fire Damage: 62 -> 65 Cheston *Health: 1300 -> 1500 *Tommy Gun: Damage: 20 -> 21 *Tommy Gun: Updated reload animation *Tommy Gun: Slowed down return rate *Rampage: Fixed being able to get 10 extra seconds of rampage if used right at the activation point. *Explosive Barrel: Can now be used in the air. *Explosive Barrel: Fixed not being able to fire if you threw out the barrel in the spawn room. *Explosive Barrel: Damage: 75/125/200/275 -> 60/100/160/220 *Family Jewel: New art *Family Jewel: 72 -> 76 *Banana: Fixed issue where it exists in a different place on the client and server. Combat Girl *Nail Gun: Updated reload animation *Nail Gun: 27 -> 29 *New Bo Peep uniform *Health: 860 -> 1000 *Combat Kitties: Health 450 -> 530 *Combat Kitties: Damage: 11 -> 12 Gunner *Health: 1300 -> 1500 *Minigun: Damage: 22 -> 23 *Dual Minigun: Damage: 16 -> 17 *Mortar: Damage: 55 -> 58 *Deploy: Fixed issue where Gunner’s deploy would give the benefits of the next higher upgrade level. *Deploy: Fixed Gunner getting stuck in a half-deployed state where he is standing but unable to move. *Ground Slam: Radius: 384/512/768/1024 -> 512/512/768/1024 *Ground Slam: 50 -> 75 Gunslinger *Health: 600 -> 700 *Knee Cap: Can now be used in the air. *Lucinda: Fixed issue that causes her weapon to only damage the first thing it hits. *Lucinda: Damage 30 -> 32 *Lucinda: Zoomed Spread Modifier: 0.25 -> 0.18 *Lucinda: Headshot Multiplier: 4 -> 5 *Love Pistol: Damage: 39 -> 41 *Trigger Happy: Now decreases reload speed while active. *Trigger Happy: Fire Rate Modifier: 0.85/0.7/0.6/0.5 -> 0.5/0.5/0.5/0.5 *Trigger Happy: Duration: 1.5/2/3/4 -> 2.5/3/3.5/4 *Gun Flurry: Damage: 10/20/25/30 -> 15/20/25/30 *Gun Flurry: Range: 1536/1536/1536/1536 -> 1536/1536/1536/2048 Karl *Health: 850 -> 1000 *Prop Hop: Fixed the height of the Prop Hop. It now negates any current upwards/downwards momentum. *Short Circuit: Can now be used while moving. *Handler: Damage: 34 -> 36 *Handler: Alt Fire Damage: 99 -> 105 *Bouncing Buddies: 66 -> 70 Sniper *Sniper Rifle: Fixed issue that caused Sniper Rifle to only damage the first thing it hits. *Sniper Rifle: Removed penetrating shot on upgrade level 2, Rifle now always penetrates. *Sniper Rifle: Damage: 44 -> 46 *Sniper Rifle: Headshot Multiplier: 4 -> 5 *Health: 580 -> 670 *SMG: Damage: 20 -> 21 Support *Health: 960 -> 1125 *Heal: Alt Fire Damge: 11 -> 12 *Shotgun: Damage: 111 -> 117 *Firebase: Health: 1000 -> 1120 *Firebase: Level 2 Damage: 16 -> 17 Tank *Health: 1600 -> 1875 *Jet Gun: Damage: 20 -> 21 *Rail Gun: Damage 99 -> 105 Veteran *Health: 1600 -> 1875 *Flying Falcon: Damage: 44 -> 46 *Hot Seat: Damage: 72 -> 76 *Ka-Claw: Fixed issue with Veteran getting stuck in place if he uses Ka-Claw in the spawn room. Bug Fixes *Fixed turrets aiming at targets but not firing when the target is just at the edge of its range. *Fixed an issue with using unclosed comment tags in the chat box *Fixed being able to run multiple instances of SMNC. *Removed “Domination Kill” message since it will always grant $0. It was only an informative message that you are now dominating someone but was confusing. *Fixed some issues with turrets targeting Pros when there are bots around. *Fixed most issues with Veteran’s, Gunner’s, and Tank’s Jump Jets draining quickly or moving with a lot of hitching. *Fixed getting multiple assists off a single kill if bots you spawned, Combat Kitties or Firebase do damage to the target. *Possibly fixed issues with texture level 5 Category:Patches